The image display apparatus used as a monitor of TV and computer at home and in a public space has been increasing in size with the quality improvement of the image to be displayed. On the other hand, with the diversification of the delivery format of the display information, the portability and the low power consumption have been also demanded. In particular, with the development of the infrastructure for the wired and wireless network in the background, the mobile information terminal with a display has become widespread.
As a display capable of displaying a large image with a small device, for example, a projector display has been known (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below).
The Patent Document 1 mentioned above discloses a laser display apparatus comprising: three types of laser light sources which emit red, green and blue laser lights; a spatial light modulator by which the laser lights are light-modulated in accordance with an image signal; image forming means which projects an image formed by the light modulation on a screen to form a color image; and an optical lens system.
Furthermore, the Patent Document 2 mentioned above discloses a micro projector in which light beams that have received image signals are reflected by a mirror from light sources of plural wavelengths and the direction of the mirror is scanned to display an image.
Incidentally, the light source does not always emit an ideal beam. For example, in the light source of a single wavelength or plural wavelengths, the light intensity fluctuates with time to produce a noise and the position of the peak wavelength and the spectrum width fluctuate, so that the range of the displayable color varies.
In the disclosure of the Patent Document 2 mentioned above, in order to form the pixel that displays an image while correcting the foregoing fluctuation of the display image, lights of light sources are irradiated to a certain surface, the light obtained by the interaction there is detected, and the optical output of the light sources is controlled while removing the influence of the characteristic fluctuation of the light sources.
Note that the prior art documents relating to the invention of the present application are shown below.